<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рембрандт на вынос by Die_Glocke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340919">Рембрандт на вынос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke'>Die_Glocke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тео использует цветочный магазин как прикрытие для незаконной деятельности, и все у него идет гладко, пока Борис не приносит ему фальшивого Вермеера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рембрандт на вынос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Идея об использовании цветочного магазина как прикрытия для незаконной деятельности потырена из сериала «Белый воротничок».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тео познакомился с Борисом, когда тот пришел в его цветочный магазин, чтобы купить букет для жены.</p><p>— «Тюльпанная лихорадка»? Серьезно? — спросил тогда Борис со смешком в ответ на вежливое «Добрый день, чем я могу вам помочь?».</p><p>— У меня плохо с фантазией. — Тео театральным движением развел руками.</p><p>По правде говоря, название было единственным вкладом Тео в легальный фасад бизнеса. Всем остальным, от логистики до флористики, занимался Хоби, пребывавший в блаженном неведении относительно того, что кроме легального фасада у бизнеса есть еще и незаконная подсобка. Тео благоразумно не вводил его в курс дела, чтобы Хоби в случае чего не пришлось лгать на допросе.</p><p>Поскольку для Тео цветочный магазин был лишь прикрытием, в цветах он не смыслил ровным счетом ничего, поэтому даже кратковременное отсутствие Хоби, уехавшего в Лондон на свадьбу Пиппы, грозило обернуться катастрофой.</p><p>Ну, возможно, насчет катастрофы — это Тео чересчур драматизировал, но репутацию магазина все-таки хотелось сохранить максимально незапятнанной. Поэтому Тео твердо вознамерился доказать посетителю, возжелавшему «самый лучший букет для любимой жены», что вычурные цветочные композиции — это пошлость и мещанство, а вот охапка тюльпанов — то, что надо.</p><p>Потому что Тео даже самую простую цветочную композицию не составил бы и под дулом пистолета. А Тео под дулом пистолета бывал, так что это была вовсе не метафора. К счастью, клиент в ответ на предложение купить охапку цветов просиял, заверил Тео, что «Астрид такое просто обожает!», приобрел все оставшиеся в магазине фиолетовые тюльпаны и ушел, оставив солидные чаевые и визитную карточку, но прихватив вместе с цветами ведро, в котором они стояли.</p><p>— Приятно было иметь с вами дело, мистер Декер, — бросил покупатель через плечо, прежде чем за ним закрылась дверь.</p><p>Вот только Тео был уверен, что не успел назвать ему своего имени.</p><p>В следующий раз Борис Павликовский — по крайней мере, именно это имя было написано на его визитной карточке, но кто знает, кто знает — пришел в магазин через два дня и вывалил поддельного Вермеера прямо на прилавок.</p><p>— Ты, блядь, совсем с ума сошел? — прошипел Тео, отбросив всяческие церемонии. Мысленно возблагодарив всех богов за то, что в магазине кроме них с Борисом никого не было, он метнулся к двери, запер ее и повесил табличку с надписью «Вернусь через пятнадцать минут».</p><p>— Никогда не понимал, в чем смысл таких табличек, — доверительно сообщил ему Борис. — Откуда люди могут знать, когда эти пятнадцать минут начались?</p><p>— В этом и есть весь смысл, — процедил Тео сквозь зубы. — Слушай, я не знаю, кто дал тебе мои контакты, но кто бы это ни был — тебе должны были сказать, что я не сбываю подделки. Мои покупатели — серьезные люди, а мне дорога моя репутация… и жизнь.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что это подделка? — фальшиво оскорбился Борис.</p><p>— Во-первых, только законченный клинический идиот притащил бы сюда оригинал Вермеера средь бела дня, завернув в папиросную бумагу, а ты не похож на законченного клинического идиота.</p><p>(— Ну, спасибо на добром слове, — пробубнел Борис, но Тео жестом приказал ему замолчать.)</p><p>— Во-вторых, за возвращение «Концерта» назначена награда в десять миллионов долларов, — продолжил Тео. — Если тебе срочно нужны деньги, достаточно позвонить в музей Изабеллы Стюарт Гарднер и поделиться с ними ценной информацией.</p><p>— И потом отвечать на неудобные вопросы ФБР-овцев, специализирующихся на преступлениях в области искусства? — фыркнул Борис. — Спасибо, но нет.</p><p>— Принято, — согласился Тео. — Но, в-третьих и в-главных, от этого «Вермеера» за версту разит свежим лаком. Я не понимаю, на что ты надеялся.</p><p>— Я надеялся проверить, можно ли с тобой иметь дело, — подмигнул Борис, выглядевший как-то чересчур довольно для человека, которого только что изобличили в неумелой фальсификации произведений искусства. — Через пару дней зайду снова.</p><p>— Вермеера своего забери! — крикнул Тео в удаляющуюся спину Бориса.</p><p>— На память себе оставь, — хохотнул Борис, не оборачиваясь. — Повесишь в спальне и будешь обо мне вспоминать.</p><p>От того, чтобы запустить картиной наглецу в спину, Тео удержали только врожденная интеллигентность и быстрый мысленный подсчет ущерба, который это может нанести его ненаглядному магазину. И еще размер картины, делавший ее не самым удобным метательным снарядом.</p><p>Через три дня Хоби вернулся из Лондона и снова воцарился в магазине. Тео выдохнул с облегчением и позволил себе поспать на целый час дольше обычного, а потом не спеша позавтракать — и именно поэтому упустил момент, когда в магазин заявился Борис и завел с Хоби светскую беседу о погоде, сортах тюльпанов и тюльпаномании в Нидерландах как первом экономическом пузыре в истории Нового времени.</p><p>В правой руке Борис держал картонную подставку с двумя стаканами кофе из любимой кофейни Тео, а под мышкой левой у него был зажат небольшой сверток, формой подозрительно напоминавший картину. (Теоретически, конечно, в нем мог оказаться любой предмет прямоугольной формы, от первой части «Гарри Поттера» до коробки с «Монополией», но поддельный Вермеер был все еще был слишком жив в памяти Тео.)</p><p>— Доброе утро, — хором сказали Хоби и Борис, заметив Тео. У него от такой синхронности моментально заныло под ложечкой — не к добру это было, не к добру.</p><p>— Я тут как раз рассказывал мистеру Хобарту, как мы познакомились, — с обезоруживающей улыбкой заявил Борис, и Тео на секунду застыл в немом ужасе, но быстро опомнился, схватил Бориса за рукав и потащил туда, откуда только что пришел.</p><p>Как только за ними закрылась дверь его спальни — потому что только тут Тео чувствовал себя в безопасности — он круто развернулся к Борису и в нецензурных выражениях поинтересовался, не сошел ли тот с ума, испытывая при этом острое ощущение дежа вю.</p><p>— Между прочим, Хоби не в курсе, чем я занимаюсь, — Тео возмущенно отчитывал Бориса, словно директор школы — провинившегося ученика. Борис при этом выглядел, как и полагается провинившемуся ученику, то есть без крупицы раскаяния. — Он думает, что я просто независимый оценщик. И я планирую поддерживать эту иллюзию так долго, как это только возможно.</p><p>Борис не спеша огляделся по сторонам, поставил подставку с кофе на прикроватную тумбочку, стряхнул пальто и повесил на спинку кресла — умудрившись все это проделать, не расставаясь со свертком — и только после этого удостоил Тео ответом на его отповедь.</p><p>— Ты сам на днях сказал мне, что я не похож на законченного клинического идиота. Разумеется, я догадался, что мистер Хобарт… Хоби? не в курсе твоей… эээ… деятельности. — Не дожидаясь приглашения сесть, Борис развалился в том самом кресле, на спинку которого повесил пальто, с кофе в одной руке и свертком в другой и продолжил: — Я собирался рассказать ему, как мы познакомились в Музее Гуггенхейма. Не сошлись во взглядах на интерпретацию «Портрета военного врача» Альбера Глеза, повздорили, были эскортированы из музея, помирились и вусмерть наклюкались в ближайшем баре, выпивая по очереди за всех кубистов, которых могли вспомнить.</p><p>Описанная Борисом ситуация была настолько правдоподобной, что Тео даже не нашелся, что ему возразить, а просто стоял и удивленно хлопал глазами.</p><p>— И вот я решил сделать своему новому другу сюрприз — заскочить к нему на работу и занести кофе на вынос… и Рембрандта на вынос! Но о Рембрандте, конечно, я бы Хоби не сказал, — поспешно закончил Борис.</p><p>— О нет, — простонал Тео, выхватил у Бориса сверток, одним движением разорвал оберточную бумагу и небрежно уронил ее на кровать.</p><p>— О да!</p><p>С картины на Тео действительно смотрел Якоб де Гейн III. Многострадальный портрет прозвали «Рембрандтом на вынос», потому что с 1966 года его похищали четырежды — рекордное количество раз. Правда, с 1986 года Далиджская галерея ни разу не сообщала о его пропаже, о чем Тео и сообщил Борису.</p><p>— А ты уверен, что в галерее висит именно оригинал? — спросил Борис, отпил кофе и поморщился: пока он общался с Хоби и препирался с Тео, напиток успел остыть.</p><p>— Вот только не надо меня газлайтить, — сказал Тео, отправил мнимого Рембрандта к оберточной бумаге и вытащил из подставки второй стакан с кофе, на котором почему-то было написано «Поттер». Не пропадать же добру. — Даже если бы это было так — а это не так! — я бы ни за что не стал связываться с Рембрандтом. Слишком рискованно. Вот малоизвестных импрессионистов, безымянных учеников мастеров или там случайно обнаруженные родственниками в архивах сюрреалистов «изысканные трупы» пристрою за милую душу с выгодой для всех сторон.</p><p>— Эх, нет в тебе тяги к авантюризму, — протянул Борис, явно пытаясь взять Тео «на слабо».</p><p>— Зато у меня есть инстинкт самосохранения, — отрезал Тео. — Спасибо за кофе и не забудь в этот раз забрать картину, когда будешь уходить.</p><p>— Слушаю и повинуюсь. — Поднявшись с кресла, Борис отвесил шутливый поклон, надел пальто и послушно сунул портрет под мышку. — А Вермеера, я смотрю, ты все-таки повесил в спальне.</p><p>В этот раз Тео все-таки не сдержался и запустил вслед Борису подушкой, но промазал. Поразмыслив, он снял со стены поддельного Вермеера, засунул под кровать и, подняв по пути с пола подушку, спустился в магазин, чтобы убедиться, что Борис действительно ушел.</p><p>— Какой у тебя чудесный друг, Тео, — заметил Хоби, окидывая критическим взглядом букет, за составлением которого провел все утро. — Почему ты нас раньше не познакомил?</p><p>Тео буркнул в подушку что-то нечленораздельное.</p><p>— Кстати, он так и не успел мне рассказать, в чем именно заключались ваши разногласия относительно творчества Глеза, поэтому я пригласил его к нам на обед в воскресенье. Надеюсь, ты не против.</p><p>Конечно же, Тео был против. Конечно же, он не сказал этого Хоби. Тем более, что-то ему подсказывало, что Борис не станет ждать воскресенья, чтобы в очередной раз заявиться в магазин.</p><p>Предчувствия Тео не обманули. Следующей жертвой Борисова обаяния стала Китси Барбур, заскочившая в магазин буквально на пять минут, чтобы забрать цветочную композицию для украшения стола — миссис Барбур планировала небольшой званый ужин, на который Борис совершенно неожиданно оказался приглашен в качестве «плюс одного» Тео (чьего мнения, естественно, никто не спросил).</p><p>— Я так рада, что у Тео появился друг, — прощебетала Китси. — С тех пор как мы расстались, он стал совсем нелюдимым, хорошо, что хоть у кого-то получилось пробиться сквозь его панцирь.</p><p>Почувствовав, что еще немного — и она позволит Борису называть себя «Китси», Тео с натянутой улыбкой мягко, но настойчиво выпроводил ее за дверь: «Миссис Барбур, наверное, совсем заждалась, конечно же, мы придем, даже не сомневайся». Повернувшись к Борису, он собрался было поинтересоваться, какую историю знакомства тот скормил Китси, но заметил странную вещь — на этот раз при Борисе не было картины.</p><p>— Что, неужели ты пришел ко мне с пустыми руками? — ехидно спросил Тео.</p><p>— Как ты мог такое обо мне подумать! — Борис притворно схватился за сердце. — Конечно, не с пустыми. Она слишком большая, поэтому я не стал тащить ее в магазин, оставил в багажнике.</p><p>Перед магазином и правда был припаркован автомобиль, за рулем которого кто-то сидел — видимо, водитель с функцией телохранителя. Или телохранитель с функцией водителя.</p><p>— Очередной пропавший шедевр? — вздохнул Тео.</p><p>— Два слова: марина и Евангелие.</p><p>Похоже, Борис вознамерился перетаскать к Тео копии всех тринадцати полотен, похищенных из бостонского музея, начав с голландцев.</p><p>— Мы тут не в викторину играем, Борис. И я тебе уже говорил, что с Рембрандтом не связываюсь.</p><p>— Но это же «Христос во время шторма на море Галилейском»! — У Бориса так горели глаза, будто речь шла о подлиннике, но такие подлинники не возят по Нью-Йорку в багажнике, даже если водитель вооружен (а в этом Тео был уверен).</p><p>— Поддельный. Даже не видя этой картины, я знаю, что он поддельный, и я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Что ты мне притащишь следующим? «Щегла»? — ляпнул Тео и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за неосторожность: именно «Щегол» привел его на скользкую дорожку нелегальной перепродажи картин.</p><p>Тот самый «Щегол», который сейчас лежал под его кроватью, обернутый газетой и оклеенный скотчем.</p><p>— Ну, нет, даже у меня есть какие-то моральные принципы!</p><p>Тео неверяще покачал головой.</p><p>— Значит, так. Через десять минут Хоби вернется с ланча, мы пойдем прогуляться, и ты расскажешь мне, зачем это делаешь.</p><p>Борис кивнул и сделал вид, будто его вдруг очень заинтересовали махровые тюльпаны.</p><p>Полчаса спустя они сидели бок о бок на скамейке в парке. Сзади, на расстоянии нескольких метров, маячил водитель-телохранитель Бориса, которого, как оказалось, звали Юрием, спереди скакали огромные серые белки, которые — Тео знал это из собственного опыта — могли представлять собой не меньшую опасность, чем Юрий, если попытаться отнять у них орех.</p><p>Все это заставляло Тео себя чувствовать крайне неуютно, а усугубляло это ощущение то, что Борис словно ждал от него каких-то объяснений — хотя, насколько Тео было известно, дела обстояли ровно наоборот.</p><p>— Ты правда ничего не помнишь? — наконец, спросил Борис. За время прогулки он растерял весь свой лоск и самоуверенность и был похож на школьника, которого охранник поймал на выходе из супермаркета с полными карманами яблок и шоколадок.</p><p>— Да что я должен помнить?!</p><p>Борис нашарил в кармане пальто пригоршню подсолнечных семечек, швырнул белкам и очень спокойным, очень неживым голосом начал рассказывать:</p><p>— Мы с тобой встретились в Музее Гуггенхейма, у «Портрета военного врача». Слово за слово, мы не сошлись во взглядах на интерпретацию…</p><p>— Так. — Тео, задыхаясь от возмущения, вскочил с лавочки. — Мы договаривались, что ты скажешь мне правду, а ты пытаешься скормить мне ту же байку, которую скормил Хоби. Придешь ко мне в магазин еще раз — вызову полицию, понял?</p><p>— Да сядь ты, бога ради! — Борис дернул Тео за полу пальто и тот, не удержав равновесия, рухнул обратно на лавочку. — Это и есть правда. Я думал, ты придуриваешься, цену себе набиваешь, а ты действительно ничего не помнишь, ну надо же.</p><p>Воспользовавшись шокированным молчанием Тео, он затараторил:</p><p>— Все таки и было: нас выставили из музея, мы помирились, пошли в бар. Выпили по очереди за всех кубистов, потом за всех голландцев, потом за каждую из тринадцати картин, похищенных из музея Изабеллы Стюарт Гарднер. Потом за все твои успешные сделки. Потом за «Щегла».</p><p>— За «Щегла»?!</p><p>Неужели он разболтал Борису… все?</p><p>— Да, ты рассказал мне, как тебя в детстве впечатлила эта картина и какой потерей для человечества стало ее уничтожение. Поэтому пили не чокаясь.</p><p>Тео с облегчением выдохнул и немного расслабился — но, как оказалось, преждевременно.</p><p>— А потом мы поехали ко мне.</p><p>Борис сделал паузу, позволяя Тео саму додуматься, что стояло за этой фразой, и кинул белкам еще пригоршню семечек — из второго кармана. Тео судорожно сглотнул — в горле пересохло.</p><p>— Под утро я вызвал тебе такси. Уезжая, ты оставил мне визитку магазина, пригласил заходить в любое время. Ну, я и зашел.</p><p>— Ты зашел за букетом для жены!</p><p>— Астрид действительно чья-то жена, — пожал плечами Борис. — Но я никогда не утверждал, что моя.</p><p>Тео запрокинул голову и рассмеялся так, что перепуганные белки бросились врассыпную, не доев семечки. Рассказанная Борисом история постороннему слушателю показалась бы слишком невероятной, чтобы быть правдой, но самым ужасным было то, что подобное действительно могло произойти — пару недель назад Тео удалось провернуть особенно выгодную сделку, и отпраздновал он свой успех так, что в памяти из того вечера отложилось весьма немногое.</p><p>Вероятно, с точки зрения Бориса Тео вел себя, как мудак, но и Борис с его поддельными голландцами был не лучше.</p><p>Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы немного успокоиться, Тео повернулся к Борису. Тот посмотрел ему в глаза с затаенной надеждой.</p><p>— Борис, не согласишься ли выпить со мной кофе? Тут есть одно местечко, где продают замечательный кофе на вынос. Только в этот раз без Рембрандта.</p><p>— И без Вермеера, — пообещал Борис. — Но если что — есть у меня один друг, который прекрасно имитирует стиль Фабрициуса!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>